a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process, e.g., carbonylation, and apparatus for further processing of exothermic chemical reactions occurring under pressure and at low temperatures (e.g., about 100.degree. Centigrade).
b. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes apparatuses with heat exchangers which are suitable for high-temperature reactions, but not for low-temperature exothermic reactions. The general practice for low-temperature exothermic reactions is to cool low-temperature exothermic reactions with a cooling medium such as water and treat the heat as waste.